Harry Potter and the Secret Sibling
by kyoskitten14
Summary: I changed up the second book a bit.....ok alot....but it's really good, I promise! Im just no good with summaries, so please trust me
1. Chapter 1

-1_Hey everybody!!!! Sorry, I know I am once again making another story when I still haven't finished "What Happened After" I have eternal writer's block for the that story or something ' Oh well, this story is different. I made this story a real long time ago (and before you say anything, no it isn't done….) and I found it in my drawer and decided that I might as well post it on here. I mean this is good way of showing all of you that I haven't died Hope you like it! Read and Review please!!!!!_

Our story starts with a little girl in her bedroom, who is waking up to someone knocking on her door. The girl gets up and answers the door. It is the butler.

"I came to wake you, Madame Sara."

"I can see that." mumbled the girl, who is obviously "Madame Sara".

"Your parents want to see you downstairs, Madame."

"Look, I told you not to call me 'Madame'."

"I'm sorry, Mad-, ah, I forgot." the butler said.

"It's ok, just please stop acting so formal around me, it's completely unnecessary. We are buddies, right?" Sara said with a brilliant smile.

"Yes, I assume so."

Ignoring the "assume so", Sara held out her hand and said, "Then we agree to act like buddies?" The butler looked at the girl's hand for a long time and then finally took her hand and gently shook it with a toothy smile.

"Of course!" he said joyfully. Sara gave him one last smile and walked down stairs to go see what her parents wanted. When she got down the giant staircase, she found her parents in the dining room, eating breakfast. Sara took her place at her normal spot at the table and started to eat.

"So, what did you want to see me for?" Sara said after a moment of silence.

Her mother looked up from her plate and said, "Oh, today we are going over to the Robinsons' house."

Sara frowned and asked, " Why?" Now it was her father's turn to speak -they had planned this all out, she could tell.

"Well, honey," he said, "today is Andy's birthday and he is having a big celebration. I thought you would have known that!"

'Why would I have known that?' Sara thought.

"So of course, we will be going over there this afternoon." her father finished.

"Great…" the girl grumbled.

Her father put his fork down and looked his daughter straight in the eye and then said, "Now, Sara, you better behave today. It's his birthday so no injuries!"

"I can't help it if he's a freaking pervert!" protested Sara. Her father and mother just glared at her and left to go get ready.

"Such caring parents," Sara said to particularly no one, "They don't even care if some weird, rich kid is feeling up on their daughter." Lucky for Sara, these uncaring parents were not her real parents and she knew it. In fact, she was always trying to imagine her real parents, she knew they had to be kinder than the ones that adopted her. She often dreamed at night about meeting them simply because that was all she thought about before she would fall asleep. She wakes up every morning thinking the same questions: "Where is my family?", "Have I ever met them by accident?", "Would I like them better than my family now?", "Do I have siblings?". All these questions are running through her head at once, but there is one question that is so loud that it is like somebody screaming it right in her ear. It's the main question that she has puzzled over all of her life: "Who am I?"

_Yeah, I know it's not the best first chapter ever, but trust me, it gets a lot better so please go on to the next chapter does puppy face pleeeeeeaaaaassssseeeee………. Oh and please review if you have time, I really appreciate them _


	2. Chapter 2

_Okay! Chapter 2 time!!!!! This is like a record of posting 2 chapters so close together for me!!! Yay for me!!!!! Okay in this one, Harry potter finally makes his entrance! Woot!!!! Yay for him!!!! Please Read and Review!_

High up in the sky was a beautiful white owl carrying a letter. The owl flew into a window of the room of Harry Potter.

"Hey, Hedwig," Harry said, "What's that you have for me?" Harry took the envelope, opened, and read it out loud.

"Dear Harry, Sorry I have not been writing to you. I have just been very…uh, busy. All that doesn't matter right now though, because I will see you sooner than you think. I will be picking you up a week before school starts, so be ready. I can't tell you why though. You'll have to wait for Dumbledore to tell you that. See you soon. Love, Hagrid."

Harry quickly looked over at the Quidditch calendar hanging on his wall and saw that it was a week before school. Before he could do anything else, he heard a huge bang on the door and a booming voice shout, "Harry! I'm Here!" That of course was Hagrid….

"Hagrid!" Harry shouted while he ran downstairs, "Don't kill anyone just yet, okay!" When Harry got all the way downstairs, he went up and hugged the big fellow.

"Hey there Harry! Go get your stuff right now cause we have got to go or we'll be late!" So Harry ran upstairs, meanwhile Harry's relatives were cowering in a corner and were almost unnoticed. When Hagrid spotted them and stomped toward them.

"You haven't told him yet, have you?" he said.

Uncle Vernon looked confused and spat, "What are you talking about?!"

" You darn well what I'm talking about, muggle!" Hagrid shouted in the man's face, "Have you told Harry about his sister!?" Everyone gasped, including a boy half way down the stairs.

"Oops!" Hagrid said covering his mouth. Harry ran down the rest of the stairs and shouted, "What did you say?!" The unknown sibling was no longer a secret.

_So here it is! It gets a lot better later on, trust me I'll update as soon as I can!_


	3. Chapter 3

Sara and her parents stepped into the huge mansion and were greeted at the door. Her parents were greeted by the other parents, which left her to be greeted by the former mentioned rich boy, Thomas.

"Before the others get here, would you like a tour of the mansion?" the boy asked with a smirk.

Right before Sara could tell him that she would rather have her head cut off with a toothbrush, her mother quickly said, "Of course she would!" and pushed her a bit towards the smirking boy.

So now one satisfied Thomas and one grumbling Sara are walking towards the horse racing track that the rich boy would not shut up about. 

"I tell you, Sara, our tracks are fantastic!" the boy exclaimed.

"Oh I bet," grumbled Sara. Once they got to the track, Thomas guided the girl toward a wooden porch where the observers usually stood. As he guided her, Thomas made sure to grope the girl's butt ever so slightly. Sara caught this and started to raise her hand to slap the boy, but quickly dropped it by her side again.

"You better thank god it's your birthday and pray that I don't kill you tomorrow." Sara said through gritted teeth. Thomas paled and quickly ran toward the horse that he had gotten out earlier. He then got on it and with the crack of a wicked whip, the horse was running. After a few laps he stopped to see how impressed Sara was. Thomas looked up at the frowning girl.

"How dare you!?" the girl shouted, "What makes you think you can whip a horse like that just for your enjoyment? What about the horse? It feels pain just like you! You should be ashamed! You filthy waste of flesh!" Thomas just gawked as the girl stomped back into the mansion.

Later, when it was time to leave, Sara came out of hiding from Thomas and was forced to apologize. 

"I'm sorry for the trouble I have caused you…" the girl said through gritted teeth.

"It is alright my darling, I guess I forgive you" Thomas said as he patted her butt. Sara suddenly raised her hand up and slapped the spoiled boy so hard that he spun. 

"I am NOT one of your toys you can just…just play with! Hand off!" And with that, Sara went out the door to wait for her parents.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey everybody! Sorry for making you wait so long….I have been very busy. By the way, I was watching Harry Potter and I just want to apologize in advance for not being able to write in Hagrid language. I am a big English freak (even if it doesn't seem like it --'). I am no J.K. Rowling…lol oh well….So anyway please R&R!!_

They all stood there: Harry, Hagrid, and Harry's relatives. A long silence hung over them.

"Now, Harry," Hagrid started, "I know you must be upset but I don't have the authority to tell you the whole story. Only Dumbledore has that authority. If I tell you, I could go to Askaban prison. You don't want that, do you?" Harry just shook is head and quickly walked out the front door. Hagrid soon followed, leaving the muggles alone.

"Wait Harry, I got a portkey for us to use!" So they were soon in an old and dusty place that looked as if it hadn't had a soul in it for years.

"Ah, Mr. Potter! I am so glad you came." a familiar voice said. Harry looked over to see Dumbledore.

Seeing Harry's face, Dumbledore asked, "Hagrid, you didn't -ah, as the muggles say it- let the cat out of the bag, did you?"

"I'm sorry, sir. He may know a bit. He needs a cowbell or something around his neck."

"Well Harry, since you obviously have a general idea of what this is all about, I will let you ask the questions and I will simply answer them."

Harry thought for a minute and then quickly said, "Is it true that I have an ACTUAL sister? I mean blood related and everything!"

"Yes"

"Okay, how old is she?"

"She is about one year younger than you." Dumbledore stated.

"Is there any way I can see her?" Harry asked hopefully.

"That's one of the main things we wanted to talk to you about. You see, since she is one year younger than you, she will be starting schooling at Hogwarts this year so tonight we will have to go and, how should I say this, kidnap her." Dumbledore said but quickly added on, "If she is willing, of course"

There was a quiet pause from Harry, until he finally said, "Yes, of course." having no intention of leaving his baby sister with a bunch of muggles, no matter what she chose.

"Do you have anymore questions for me, Mr. Potter?"

"Oh yeah, can you tell me her name?"

Dumbledore smiled and said, "Of course, her name is Sara"

_Yeah, I know it was quiet obvious who his sister was, but oh well….you have to remember, this was one of my earlier works…so please R&R and I will try to get the next one up ASAP! Thank you for your support! _


End file.
